trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Munchies United Interview
Details Interviewee '- Nina "Munchies" (Munchies United) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 26th September 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''You wanted a girl so I bring you Division four club Munchies United. She wants to be the first England lady manager but it’s too late as Chute beat her to that ;) ' '1. Who is Miss Lindty Knipschildt? ' I took the name Lindty from the chocolate Lindt and Knipschildt from Fritz Knipschildt is a Danish chef and chocolatier - apparently he makes very nice chocky. My whole team has the chocolate theme. '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' No not really. Played the game a bit and the interface was pretty good and just wanted to enjoy wheeling and dealing on the transfer list, and win games. I didn't have thoughts of promotion back then as I was still learning the game. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' No. I bought good players in the low divisions when I didn't need too. I also dumped some good youth as I thought 19 and 20 were the ones to go for lol. '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' The main thing is don't buy high ASI players always look at their stats and how well they have played. If they have average 4 look at what position they have been played in. Also if they have a 4 and they are in div say 2 and you are in div 4 it could be worth buying, as that player needs to play lower down. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' From what others have been saying...I'd say yes. YD does not generate too many great players and right now I am happy getting one or two a season as that generates enough money for the next. '6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? ' That's a tough one as they both are very important. I'd go for TG as without a good TG you don't build up a good squad. '7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' I'm on the pc all day so I will glance at it every now and then so I don't get withdrawal symptoms lol. If I've done a transfer check I like to browse forums for interesting topics, or a help question I could also use an answer for. I liked the forum topic TM tips. A great topic if used correctly for most managers. '8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' The forum search is pretty naff, it would be good to be able to search in say only help etc. and get good results. I would also tweak the current ME so that red cards do make a difference in the game. In my league last week a team with a red card scored 3 goals! It happens to me a lot too. '9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' Tactics are halfway to a win. I played 4-4-1-1- a few times and got hammered. I think in the lower leagues it has less of an impact as I played 4-4-2 for 2 straight seasons, hardly ever changing it and got promoted. '10. What is the most important position and why? ' Toss up between DMC and OMC. Both are vital for creating in midfield and can score the odd goal or too. '11. What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' I look for good passing and tackling/marking. I don't really look at goal scoring as I think it's vital they are able to pass the ball first. They need to be able to defend a little so they can get the ball back before it gets hoofed up field. '12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' I try and make sure my coaches can work at 80% min. Also bear in mind the cost of each, and I Know this is a no brainer but don't get more than is necessary. I have 3 and I make sure all 3 can train all skills. That's the key really if you have 3 coaches and none can train shooting well that's no good. '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The interface is amazing. I have tried many footie games and they are all badly designed except for this one. The people are great. Everyone is always willing to share tips. '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' Arghhhhhhhhhh please can you fix the fact that red cards do matter!!! I see it in other games too that a team with a red card can still win. Now I know its possible Man U proved this, but it happens too much. Bring on the new ME yeeehaww! '15. One of the few girls in here how good is it to win a league showing us guys how football should be played? :) ' Well firstly I'm no longer a girl lol. I am old and haggard so I'm an old woman who lives in a shoe. Seriously though I like winning just like anybody I'm not sexist and not a feminist so I don't really think about the make and female thing. I just want to win! '16. Your senior squad has an average age of 32 (when the questions was sent) does that make you a bit nervous for the future if you can’t find younger replacements before they retire? ' I know I've been buying oldies as prices are out of control now. I bought Beckett as a 27 year old he's now 31 for 27 million. Now I'd pay 60 million. It's a matter of needs must, but am hoping selling a few youth will help me buy some younger players. I am not too worried I can always buy one or two out of position again. '17. I know you have played a lot of players out of position the last seasons, is that something you would recommend others to do? ' For the lower leagues yes it really works. In fact I still play Flint who is a DL in ML position and he plays well. It can save you a packet when say looking for an FC and buy an MC as FC. '18. What’s your aim for this season? ' I am not sure now I lost my first game. First season up is always about survival and after that promotion. I am still going to try my best for that. '19. Where will we find Munchies in 5 season’s time? ' I will be the first lady England manager. I can speak German so maybe Austria. I love Austria - I lived there for a year. I will be in Div 2 I think. I think money might halt my progress to 1 for sometime. '20. Any up and coming youths we should know off for the future? ' Marcis Turner got a 16 from my academy but a 19 from my scout. Gavin Sloane got an 18. Chris Young could be ready soon. '21. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' When I got promoted last season. I did not expect it but here I am. '''Thanks Nina and good luck this season. Thanks I think I will need it!